Dragon Sorcerer: Battle for survival
by Ellerosse
Summary: Betrayed by his 'friends' Harry takes up the offer of his deceased Godfather and Travels to Alagaesia but his battle against evil is hardly over. Follow him as he battles Galbatorix, meets eragon and learns of the legend that is the Dragon Rides.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

In the southern county of Surrey lay the small town of little whinging. One of the dozens of streets that made up the city was named Privite Drive. To most people it was simply another street but to one young boy it was hell on earth. The boys name, Harry James Potter.

Much like the street name it would mean little to most people but to the hidden society it was known by all. You see Harry was a wizard and a famous one at that. At the tender age of one he had survived the unblockable killing curse and defeated the worse Dark Lord the wizarding world had ever seen, instantly making him famous.

His parents hadn't been so lucky and he had been placed with his remaining family, his mother's sisters family. For ten years he had been neglected and abused, denied any food except scraps and constantly beaten.

Finally at his eleventh birthday he had been offered a new chance at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary. There he had met his first friend and together they had fought off the man that had killed his parents four times along with discovering that his godfather was innocent.

Two months ago his life had started to fall apart. Lured into a trap his godfather had been killed. For the next fortnight he had wallowed in pain and loss. Then the school term had finished and he was sent back to hell on earth but the Order had made it only worse by threatening his uncle.

As soon as he had stepped in the house he was set upon by his uncle who beat him within an inch of his life and then left him bleeding in the hall. He had dragged himself and his belongings up the stairs into his room before he fell unconscious.

Once he had woken he'd sent Hedwig off with a note to the Order and waited for a reply. A week passed and then another yet there was no reply. During that time he had been constantly beaten, yet he was expected to continue with his chores. Each day he could feel his body slowing and weakening due to lack of food and blood and he knew that if he wasn't removed from Privite drive soon he wouldn't live long enough to see the new term.

Then mid-way through July he saw the tell-tale signs of a owl. Thinking it was Hedwig with a reply he felt a flicker of hope but that was quickly dashed when he saw the owl was one he didn't recognised. The owl had flown on silent wings into his room, made one circuit dropping the letter on his bed before flying back out the still open window.

The letter had infuriated him

_Harry _

_I have kept Hedwig at Hogwarts as it is not safe for her to travel as she is to easily recognisable. I can't impress upon you the importance of you staying at Privite drive as the Blood wards haven't fully charged. _

_I am sorry but you will have to stay at Privite drive until the new term as we can't extract you safely. Upon your return to Hogwarts in the fall you will resume your occlumency lessons with professor Snape. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore _

After the letter he had though over his life and had come to several worrying conclusions. Firstly hadn't his parents left a will. They had knew there lives were threatened so they would have undoubtedly left one.

Harry found it hard to believe that his parents had stated he was to be placed with petunia and her family as she must have known they hated magic. The conclusion he came to was that Dumbledore had either blocked or ignored the will in favour of the blood ward.

That was another thing that worried him. Did the blood wards exist and if they didn't why did Dumbledore force him back each year. There was also the fact that Voldermort had used his blood for his rebirth ritual so that would cancel the ward.

Then there was his adventures at Hogwarts. Hagrid had been the one to pick him up and however much Harry liked Hagrid he knew there were better people for the job of introducing him to the wizarding world. Dumbledore also had Harry's vault key and he had wonder why it was him who had it, why no the bank.

The adventures were another concern. Harry found it hard to believe that Dumbledore had been fooled by Quirrel and then there were the tasks easy enough for a first year to get through. Second year it had been a possessed girl letting a sixty foot killer snake on the lose. Again Dumbledore should have known it was Ginny as he regularly used Legillimency on the students.

Third year it had been the escape of Sirius Black. He had never received a trial. Secondly he was his godfather. Thirdly Snape had timely interrupted them in the shrieking shack. Then there was Dumbledore's comment on him being unable to do anything about getting Sirius a trial yet he was chief warlock.

Fourth Year became even more suspicious. How had he not known about Crouch;'s impersonation of Moody or Barty being under the imperious curse. Also Harry had done some research in the final week of term and had found that he could have been stopped from participating by his magical Guardian and Harry wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore was his, he interfered in the rest of his life enough.

Fifth year was by far the worst. How had he not known about the blood quill, letting Umbridge take over the school and the battle at the ministry. He should have known that Kreacher was serving a new master thanks to his Legillimency, and why had it taken him so long to arrive at the ministry, he had only arrived seconds before Sirius had fallen through the veil. It spoke of the incompetence of Dumbledore and the Order in general.

Then there was Snape. Dumbledore allowed him to teach at school even though he was a Death Eater continually favouring Slytherins and making the points system a mockery. Then there was his use of Legillimency on students and his 'lessons' on occlumency with Harry. He had researched that to, what Snape was doing wasn't helpful, it was the last step in securing your mind and doing it at such a early stage destroyed what natural defences he had and had made it easier for Voldermort to enter his mind.

He saw brought out by another round of torture from his 'beloved' relatives.

The Dursley's had remembered his birthday though the only present he got was a beating which continued on through most of the afternoon. When they finally left at elevn Harry could feel only pain and was unable to move. Both his legs had been broken in the beating along with one of his arms and several of his ribs.

Half an hour later and he was coughing up blood. Even though Harry knew very little of how the body worked by he knew enough to know that coughing up blood was not a good thing. Finally as the clock beep signalled midnight he closed his eye's.

He awoke to feel none of the pain he had felt earlier. Indeed he felt full and well rested. Blearily opening his eye's he found himself not in the bloody room of his bedroom but rather in a forest.

Raising his head he glanced around, he found himself laying on a mossy floor of a forest clearing. All around were tree's that stretch up almost out of eyesight though he could just back out the bottom of the leaf canopy that filled the sky letting through lances of light.

The tree's themselves were enormous, far larger than those of the forbidden forest Harry guessed it would take over a dozen people linked together to surround the tree. Rising he found himself cloaked entirely in white robes.

'_ah I see you have arrived' _

Turning Harry found standing face to face with a tall man dressed in purple holding a intricate staff in his right handed, a sword was strapped to his waist.

'_Where am I. Who are you and what do you want with men'_

The old man let out a small smile _'so many questions for one so you, very well. My name is Merlin' _

__Harry recoiled in surprise. Merlin had lived over 10 centuries ago and had been rumoured to have been the most powerful wizard of the age, greater even than Dumbledore, to meet him now was...unrealistic.

_'to your first question we are in a dream-world of sorts which allows me to contact you in your dreams. I have someone who is dying to see you' _

Wondering who it was he turned only to be bowled over, next second he was being licked all over his face. Pushing back the offender he froze in shock. Staring back at him was non over than Padfoot, his godfathers animagus form.

The dog seeing his shock jumped off and morphed into the man harry recognised as his godfather._ 'Sirius', _jumping to his feet he bounded over to the man embracing him in a hug. Sirius seemed much happier, merriment twinkled in his eye's '_Harry' _the single word caused all his worry and tension clawing at his heart to abate.

Pulling back he stared into his godfathers eye's_ 'I'm so sorry Sirius I didn't realise it was a trap, if only I'd focused more on my occlumency training I might-' _

He was cut off by the bark of laughter _'Harry it was never your fault. The occlumency lessons weren't to close your mind, rather to open it. Dumbledore has been manipulating you your entire life as well as mine. _

_He knew I was the secret keeper yet did nothing to stop my imprisonment. He placed you at the Dursley's knowing full well it was against your parents wishes as well as how they would treat you. Each year he tested you, getting you ready to be his good little martyr, all for the greater good of course before he steals your gold once your dead. He also bound your magic allowing you only a fraction of your true power._

_Also your friends aren't your friends, they've been paid by Dumbledore to spy on you, Ginny is in on it too. Ron's been promised money, head boy and Chudley cannon shares. Hermione, books, head-girl position and important ministerial post and Ginny's been promised money and you. They plan to drug you with love potion and once you die taking down Voldermort they get the gold and head of the Potter family title.' _

Harry felt his heart be crushed little by little as each fact was revealed, he had always known of Ron's jealousy but to spy on him. Ginny, well he had known of her infatuation for him but was still shocked that she would agree to the plan. Hermione he wasn't so surprised at, she was simply to naive. She worshipped authority and would do practically anything Dumbledore said.

The Weasley's, well at the time he thought meeting them at kings cross had been chance but now he looked back he saw it as a way of careful manipulating him into leaning towards the Weasley's and away from the Slytherin's, thanks to all the bigotry towards Slytherin's in general only backed up by his confrontation with Malfoy.

Slowly Harry felt a fury build up inside him, damn them, damn them all. Sirius laid one hand on his shoulder _'Me and Merlin offer you a new choice one that while challenging will give you great happiness and a chance of a new life, be warned though that evil resides here too'_

Overwhelmed Harry blurted _'have you seen my parents'_.

Sirius smiled sadly _'indeed I have prongs junior_'

Harry started at the nickname _'well any son of a marauder deserves a nickname'_ Sirius said with a small smile _'Prongs Senior agreed with me so I name thee Prong's Junior' _ Sirius said pompously pretending he had a sword and was knighting Harry much like the queen did.

'_also they will not hold it against you if you leave that world behind them, Lily's exact words were "leave the bigoted pigs to stew in there own machinations". Personally I agree with her, go to this new world, live your own life who knows you might find a girl_' Sirius added with a wink.

Harry cheered up slightly at Sirius's banter before smirking '_what's the catch'_ Sirius looked down his gaze filled with pride 'That's my boy you'll make a fine Slytherin, god I can't believe I said that' Harry sadly smiled. 'The catch is that events in Alagaesia will draw you in and yes you will be fighting evil and be famous'

Harry internally groaned at the through of being famous again 'but then again it can't be any worse than here' he though with conviction. The offer was tempting but their was one last barrier. _'what of Voldermort though, I'm the only one that can defeat him'. _

Merlin shock his head _'no the prophecy you speak of was concocted by Dumbledore as a means to defeat Voldermort. Also you should know that Prophecy's rarely come to pass unless you believe them and thus try to complete them like Dumbledore tried'._

Hearing the last stumbling block to a new world and a new start vanish he let out a small sigh. ' _I will accept your offer and thank you_' Harry stated bowing to Merlin who raised one eyebrow.

'_you truly are destined for great things Harry never forget that your will gives you strength and that you must believe in yourself. I will grant two gifts to you, you will find them upon wakening. One is a trunk I crafted not that different to moody's which I believe you have seen._

_It holds many wonders and includes a large library, living area's, training area, Potions laboratory yes I know you hate potions but trust me they will be vital besides its easier to do without the 'bat' breathing down you neck' Harry smiled at his description of Snape. 'I'll will leave you the challenge of opening it.' _

_My other gift is just as important and will lead to great things. Sirius too will leave you a gift which you will find upon awakening. Now go Harold James Potter, know this though, you have the blessing of Merlin greatest Sorcerer of all and Master of Death.' _

Harry blinked as he started to feel sleepy, he sagged to the floor wondering at why he had been called Harold, his last view before he closed his eye's was the leafy green canopy of the forest.

'_Its been an honour knowing you Harold James Potter good luck with your new life and remember, great power comes great responsibility'_


	2. Chapter 2 The Clearing

Alagaesia, Home of the Dragons, Elves, dwarves, Human, Urgals and all manor of creature. Once the lands had been rich fertile and safe. For hundreds of years the lands had been peaceful and prosperous until the war between the Elves and the Dragons that lasted for close to a decade. A young elf by the name of Eragon stumbled upon a dragon egg and seeing the possible benefits of a allied dragon nurtured it to adulthood. Together they travelled the lands convincing the elves and dragons that peace could be reached.

Eventually the leaders of the two sides met and peace was re-established in the form of the Dragon riders who governed over Alagaesia for generations, the lands prospered and the lands became rich and full of life. Elves, Dwarves and Humans lived side by side in peace.

Then a young Human rider by the name of Galbatorix lost his dragon during a ill-advised trip into the frozen north. Blaming the riders he sought revenge and convincing 12 riders to join him set about his revenge. Several brutal and bloody fights followed until Galbatorix defeated Vrael with a blazing sword to the head.

The dwarves vanished back into their tunnels hidden in the Beor mountains, the elves retreated to the lofty canopy of the Du Weldenvarden forest and became but a dream to the humans. Men fought to create the state of Surda while Galbatorix secured his empire from which he ruled over. Some went further and created the Varden, a group dedicated to bringing Galbatorix's tyrant reign to an end.

Seven decades later and hope was reborn when a Varden thief was able to steal one of the legendary three eggs that had survived the fall, a decade later and the egg remained inactive and was making its way back to Du Weldenvarden from Tronjheim Capital of the Dwarves.

Durza POV

Durza stood hidden behind a bush staring intently at the road, sniffing he caught the wisp of an elf "they were correct, spread out kill the to guards" the shade said, addressing 12 urgals, tall creatures with broad shoulders and large muscles, two horns sat atop their heads, the urgals spread out nervously twiddling their weapons or pulling on bow strings.

Durza observed his soldiers "Quiet" he hissed through pointed fangs 'honestly they made more noise than a dragon and beside the plan counted on the element of surprise. Returning his attention to the path his enhanced eye's caught sight of four horses prancing up the path.

A elf sat upon each horse, the front most a tall silver haired elf, helmed carrying a spear. The middle middle two elves were women, the foremost kept patting the bag round her waist as though she was afraid of losing it.

The elf behind her wore a sword at her waist and carried a shield which depicted a tree in flower, twenty four stars surrounded it (to represent the twenty four elf lords). Durza could just make out the armour that peaked out from under he cloak. The final elf was un-helmed his golden hair falling over his shoulders he carried a bow almost as long as himself, a quiver of arrows set on one side of the horse.

The first two horses passed several of the Urgals before the wind changed and the horses caught the scent of the hidden Urgals. Cursing Durza raised his had signalling for the urgals to fire, the urgals let loose a torrent of arrows, the first five impacted against the spear-carrying elf who gasped in pain as he was thrown from his steed, hitting the hard ground and remaining unmoved.

The middle elf was luckier as she was able to dodge the lethal projections, bounding off her steed as it was hit by more arrows letting out a low moan before falling to floor rapidly losing its life. She skilfully dodged and dived out the way of the swarm of arrows before disappearing into the forest. Durza curses and set off after her.

Daniella POV

The trip much like the previous ones had been quiet. That was until her sensitive hearing caught the whizzing sound of arrows. The elf in the lead stiffened before pitching of his horse, she could clearly see the dozen or so arrows that had hit him. She felt her heart let out a involuntary moan as Faolin sunk to the floor, one of her best friends of the past 15 years was no more.

Next seconds, Arya, he egg courier had leap from her horse seconds before it was peppered with arrows. Daniella watched in sink to the ground slowly losing its battle against death. Hearing the twang of arrows her head snapped up and she could make out the arrows as they sped towards her from the bushes.

At the last second she felt herself be pushed out the way, knocking her off the horse. Unluckily one still grazed her arm and it instantly stung. 'poison' she though in alarm, she hoped that glancing blow meant she hadn't contracted enough to kill her.

Hearing a moan of pain she turned looking up, her heart clenched in pain when she saw the final elf, Glenwing, her brother sat upon his horse several arrows in-bedded in him, the most worrying ones were the three in the chest.

He glanced in her direction and she felt his mental presence which was rapidly decreasing with each seconds _'Sister don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault. Mother said to look after you and that is what I have done. Live a long and full life I lo...ve...y...ou'. _

She could only watch as her brother fell from his horse as it sunk to its knee's before pitching and falling on Daniella. She felt he legs break under the weight of the beast. Her last though before she fell unconscious due to the pain and poison was 'so this is how it ends'.

Arya POV

Arya made her way through the forest desperately trying to outrun her opponent, even though deep in her heart she knew it was impossible. Dashing into a clearing she desperately looked around only to flinch back as on the opposite side of the clearing flames sprung up. Turning to dash back into the forest she was blocked by the flames as they shot round with surprising speed to seal of her escape, trapping her in the clearing.

A figure dressed in black stepped through the fire, untouched by the flames. Noticing his flaming red hair and maroon eyes she felt a jolt of fear, this man was a shade.

"give me the eggs"

"never" the elf spat back reaching for the sack at her waist. Pulling a sapphire blue egg the size of a large stone from the sack she held it in front of her. Durza assuming she had changed her mind took a step forwards only for her to begin to chant, her palm glowing a brilliant emerald green.

With growing horror Durza realised what she was doing. Screaming in fury he shot a ball of red at her. It impacted a fraction of a second to late. A flash of green and the egg was gone, next seconds the elf was blasted off her feet. She slammed into one of the tree's and fell still.

Turning Durza saw the Urgals enter the clearing. Muttering a short curse he watched with satisfaction as they fell down, dead. Striding over to the limp elf he hauled her up. Making the short walk back to the hide-out he retrieved his horse and setting the elf in front of him he began the long journey back to Gil-ead. Not once looking back to check that all had been killed in the ambush, had he he would have seen the elf-woman's head move slightly.

A young boy made his way stealthily through the maze of trees that grew on the foot hills of the spine. He was dressed in a light brown tunic and trousers, muddied with dirt from his travels. He had light blond hair and startling blue eye's. In his right hand he clasped a basic wooden bow. This boy's name was Eragon and much like his namesake he was about to change Alagaesia for the better.

For the last three days he had been tracking a group of deer, today he had caught up with them. He had travelled into the Spine in search of food for his family, else his family would either go without meat or they would have to buy some from the local butchers.

So it was that with a heavy heart he had bade farewell to his cousin and uncle and set off. On his seconds day he had reached the foothills of the unforgiving mountain and two days later had found the herds racks.

Now as the sun set he made his move knowing that if he missed his family would struggle. Kneeling down at the edge of the clearing the deer occupied, he notched a arrow. Eye's sweeping the herd h noticed a young male stray from the group.

Raising the bow he quickly calculated the distance between him and the deer along with the wind speed, practically non existent due to the shelter the clearing provided. Drawing back the string to his cheek he lined up the tip of the arrow against the deer's flank. Holding it for a seconds he released.

The arrow shot through the evening twilight heading straight for the deer's flank. A flash of green, emanated from the centre of the clearing along with a loud bang and a shock-wave which caused all the tree's to drop their leaves covering the ground with their needle thin leaves.

Eragon who had hidden under one of the tree's that overlooked the clearing to give himself increased cover was showered in the leaves, one even fell down the tunic causing his to jump in shock.

The deer bolted in all directions and the male stray narrowly missed the arrow which passed through the space it had occupied only seconds before, its flight continued and it buried itself in a tree. Ignoring the stampeding deer Eragon called his racing heart and silently cursed his missed opportunity.

Jumping to his feet Eragon noticed the burning smell that pervaded his sense of smell, the smoke similarly affecting his sight. Clambering down the slope he strode across the clearing, he had taken a dozen steps when the air seemed to stir much like it does when it was windy before a line of gold rent the disturbance, it appeared faint as though it was only half there.

It split apart releasing a blast of air knocking Eragon of his feet and making the tree's bend, creaking in protest. The golden rapidly expanded covering half the clearing becoming firmer by the seconds, Eragon staggered back in shock and fear, he had heard many stories when he was a child of the mysteries and horrors of the spine.

The middle seemed to contain a vortex of light which began to fluctuate slowly before increasing in speed, simultaneously it pulsed with light increasing in speed and intensity until it appeared to be one continuous source of light, it also appeared to become solid.

Several objects fell out of the vortex impacting hard on the cold earth. The first and trunk judging by its shape, second was sack of basic cotton, third was a portrait frame and the fourth and final object was a person. Having deposited its items it slowly began to calm, fading all the while before with a small pop it vanished from the sky releasing a small gust of wind which pleasantly ruffled Eragon's hair. Glancing upwards he could see the stars revealed once again.

Cautiously stepping forwards he approached the pile of objects, pushing the upturned trunk out of the way he found the young man. He was lying on his back in a rapidly increasing pool of blood. He appeared to be around 16 years of age with Jet black hair and a odd lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

He was clothed in a type of material that Eragon didn't recognised but was rough to the skin, it was also damp due to the blood that coated the clothes. He wore a frame of metal over his faces though he could see they were broken.

The man was soaked in blood and some of it was fresh while others seemed hours old. Shocked at the man's condition he turned frantically around looking for inspiration. He knew that he didn't have the skill to save the man and the closest help was Gertrude the town healer but she was over three days away and he doubted he could move the man with those injuries.

"Hello anyone there". Eragon turned in shock at the voice certain they were alone, turning he headed to the edge of the clearing looking for the telltale sign of movement.

"Seeing no sign of movement he called out "hello"

To his shock the reply came from the centre of the clearing. Making sure it wasn't the boy he rummaged through the objects, trying the trunk he found it was locked shut. Searching for the keyhole he was mystified when he found nothing.

"hello"

The voice sounded directly behind him. Turning his gaze landed on the painting that was lying face up on the floor a few feet away. Sitting the portrait up he was shocked when the man dressed in black with wise grey eye's moved, peering down to examine him.

"who are you". It took Eragon a few seconds to realise that it was the painting that had spoken. Letting out a startled cry he jumped backwards "you speak"

The man in the painting appeared affronted "well of course I do. I suppose you are a muggle, non magical person" Sirius added seeing the boys confused face. Eragon could only nod stupefied.

"well my name is Sirius Black. What you see is a portrait of me made shortly before my death"

"Your dead" Eragon blurted before blushing as he realised what he had said.

"yes" Sirius said becoming slightly sad "I hope it was a good death though not something like falling down the stairs, that would be embarrassing." Eragon laughed finding himself liking the man.

Sirius turned more serious "where is my godson" He asked sharply. Eragon glanced at the injured boy "does he have black hair and a lightning bolt scar"

"Yes" Sirius replied relieved. Eragon gulped "well you see he's badly injured".

"show me" Sirius snapped sharply. Eragon approached the portrait and gently lifted it of the ground, walking round he lent in on the other side of the trunk facing the boy.

Sirius eye's showed the pain he felt before he cursed in anger "damn Dursleys".

Eragon turned to him "you know who did this" he asked curious as to who would hurt the boy.

"indeed I do. They're his uncle and aunt. They hate anything that isn't normal and believed that it could be beaten out of him."

Eragon rounded on him "well why didn't you do anything"

Sirius looked affronted and sorrowful "I was in prison. Shortly after Harold's birth his parents were murdered by a Dark Lord. Everyone believed I had betrayed them and was put in prison with no trial. I escaped a decade later but the man who framed me escaped. After that I was forced to hide and could do little.

You have to see. Shortly before Harold's birth a prophecy was made. Dumbledore" The man spat the name out like a curse "believing the curse was real and manipulated events so that Harry's parents were killed and Harold marked. Then he shipped him off to the Dursleys, his relatives were he suffered ten years of abuse. At elven he went to school" noticing Eragon's inquisitive expression Sirius explained "its a building where children go to be taught by a person. Anyway back to the story Dumbledore put him through several tests setting him up to become a martyr for the 'greater good'.

I also believe that Dumbledore stopped my trial else I would have taken guardianship of Harry and his ability to mould his weapon would have greatly diminished." Sirius realised he was explaining his life story while his godson was dying.

"enough questions for now. We need to work out how we are going to save my godson. What else is here" Sirius asked glancing around.

Eragon answered having already had a quick glance "not much, a trunk I can't open, you and a cloth bag".

Sirius perked up "what's in the bag".

Eragon got to his feet and retrieved the bag. Opening it he pulled the contents out placing it on the ground. Sirius glanced down at the six vials of what he instantly recognised as potions. A hundred or so gold coins, Eragon marvelled at the amount, it would take several years for Garrow to earn that amount without spending a single coin.

A complete change of clothes not that dissimilar to Eragon's trousers and tunic fell from the bag followed by a large quantity of food, enough to last for several days and the final object was a large emerald stone which he felt he had seen before but couldn't place where.

Retuning his attention to the potions he took a gamble as he didn't know what they did and whether they would help or not. "pour the contents of each of the bottles down his throat" Sirius instructed Eragon who slightly bemused did what he was told.

"now what" he asked

"we wait" was Sirius reply.

They sat in silence for several minutes before a though occurred to Eragon "you said magic earlier. What did you mean by that". Sirius sighed "you remind me of Harold some times. Very well I will tell you but it will take some time". Eragon listened in awe as Sirius told of his childhood, the maruaders, the first war against Voldermort, that fateful Halloween night, his time in Azkaban, Harry's adventures at school, his betrayal and his choice to come here.

"and that's the story of Harry's life" Sirius finished before reaching for the glass that sat on the table to his right and taking a sip more out of habit that need.

Eragon sat in silence marvelling at the boy in front of him, he had been through so much yet remained strong. Eragon found he couldn't disagree with his choice of leaving, if he was faced with that dilemma Eragon felt he would have taken the same option. "Thank you for telling Sirius"

Sirius nodded "Harold needs friends and I felt you were trustworthy. Harold might be angry at me but I believe it was for the best that you knew".Eragon asked if he could have some of the food and Sirius said it was fine. So it was that Eragon tucked into a meal of meat and potatoes with a vegetable that Sirius called a carrot. It was the best meal he had had in several days and Eragon found the carrots to be to his liking.

Leaning against the trunk Eragon watched as Sirius started to doze in his chair. Shaking of his own tiredness he retreated to his belonging to pitch his tent when he remembered the flash of light that had scared of his pray. Turning abruptly he strode over to the centre of the clearing. There in the small indent in the earth was a Sapphire stone similar to the emerald one he had found earlier.

Smiling bemused he picked it up and returned it to his belongings. Slipping it in his pack he pulled the tent from the bag and set about pitching it. Fifteen minutes later and he was tucked up in the small tent with his head out in the open, allowing him to see up into the nights sky. His last though before he slipped into the land of dreams was '_this has been one crazy day, what would Garrow say_'.

Eragon awoke next morning to bird song. Keeping his eye's closes he merely lay they in silence listening to the world. Opening his eye's he allowed the to focus to reveal the clear blue sky partially covered with the trees branches.

Getting to his feet he nodded to the portrait of Sirius Black before his sleep addled brain realised that the man was asleep. Stumbling off into the surrounding forest he began collecting fire-wood. Returning to camp he deposited the bundle of wood and strode over to the prone form of Harold. He was pleased to see that wounds had healed remarkably from yesterday, his pale complexion had regained some of its colour.

Seating himself he began the process of building his fire and using to pieces of flint lit it. Sirius Black stirred in his frame. "good morning".

Eragon nodded "morning to you too"

Sirius glanced at his godson's form. Eragon answered the unasked question "he's better. The wound seemed to have healed though he is still rather pale". Sirius's continuance became more relaxed. Eragon silently ate his stew once it warm and tried to give Harold some. Eventually he gave up though Harold had taken several mouthful.

Eragon was faced with a dilemma. He had planned to head back to Carvahall today but Harold was in no state to travel. After explaining the situation to Sirius they came up with the plan they would leave tomorrow as Harold should have woken and be well enough to travel. Eragon was originally sceptical but Sirius convinced him at the ability of the potions.

He spent the rest of the day talking with Sirius. They told each other their life stories and them amused each other with tales of past deeds though Sirius was quiet on Harold's life saying it was not his to reveal.

Eragon found Sirius to be a cheerfuller more energetic version of Garrow though Sirius could also be serious, he had also found that Sirius was a pranker during his younger years. Sirius was equally impressed by Eragon who reminded him of both Harold and James though he had the kindness of Lily yet unlike Harold he was naïve of the world around him.

That night as Eragon lay under the starry sky his mind was filled with tales of Sirius adventures he wondered what the future held. _'whatever it is its bound to be interesting with Harold around'_ Eragon though remembering Sirius comment that Harold attracted trouble no matter what he did.

Eragon awoke next morning to find a cloudy sky had replaced the clear one of the day before, _'looks like rain'_ Eragon though his mood dropping slightly. Rain in the mountains was torrential and would cause the going to be much slower _'though if we leave today we might be able to outrun it to the valley and there it will be a lot weaker'_ Eragon mused.

Staggering to his feet he check on the boy and was relieved to find that the boys complexion appeared to have regained practically all its colour. Bidding good morning to Sirius he mused at the madness of talking to a painting and it returning the compliment. Setting off into the surrounding wood he began the task of collecting fire-wood.

Returning to camp his arms full of wood he set about the task of building the fire. He had just lit it when he heard a moan off to one side. Dropping the flints he half stumbled over to the boy, kneeling down besides him

"Can you hear me? Are you in any pain?"

The boys eye's opened revealing a pair of astonishing emerald green eye's that shine with pain and wisdom beyond his years.

_Harry POV _

Harry felt himself clawing his way back to conciousness. His body felt strangely numb and he could feel non of the pain he had felt before he fell unconscious. Also it didn't hurt when he drew breath like it had done, he guessed it was due to his broken ribs.

Opening his eye's he allowed them to adjust and a sky blue sky slowly came into view. He let out a moan as the intensity of the light hurt his eye's. Hearing movement to his right he turned his head to see a young boy of around his age with sandy blond hair and bright blue eye's hurrying over to him, a smouldering fire lay behind him.

The boy knelt down beside him muttering words. It took a few seconds of Harry to translate the words 'can you hear me? Are you in any pain?'. Harry nodded to the first question and to his surprise found that apart from the numb feeling in his body he felt no pain.

"no I'm fi...ine" Harry chocked out. His throat sour from screaming during his torture. Looking down he found himself still dressed in his body soaked clothes he had been clothed in ever since his returned to privite drive at the beginning of the holiday over a month ago. The smell of blood and sweat clung to the clothes.

Rolling over he shakily staggered to his feet grateful for the support the boy lent him. Taking a step forward his muscles screamed in pain, ignoring it he continued his wobbly walk to the tree's and then back to the boy before sinking against the side of a wooden trunk that sat upturned in the middle of the clearing.

The boy sat down next to him "how do you feel? did the potions work?" he asked excitedly. Harry turned to him "I feel fine thank you, and I guess the potions did work else I would be dead" he said sincerely "my names Harr...Harold" Harold corrected remembering what Merlin and his Godfather had called him. He felt it fitted him more and he though he could create a new identity, thus locking all his memories of his time at the Dursleys away.

Glancing around he asked "where are we any way and who are you".

Eragon blushed at his lack of manners "Eragon son of none is my name. We are currently in the spine" Noticing Harold's lack of understanding he added "Alagaesia", at the shake of his head Eragon marvelled "well you must be a long way from home"

_Eragon POV_

Eragon marvelled at the man's lack of knowledge of the lands of Alagaesia. For him to not know meant he must have come from a long way away. Then again how often was it that you met talking portraits or saw such methods of transport. Now he realised what Sirius had meant when they said they weren't from around here.

_Normal POV _

"Sirius said you came from a long way away but I though he meant the Boers or Surda" Eragon stated. Harold's expression had turned into one of joy at the mention of Sirius.

Grasping Eragon's arm he hissed "Show me"

Eragon jumped to his feet watching as Harold struggled to his before leading him around the trunk to the dozing portrait "Sirius" he said quietly knowing the man's dislike of being woken. Seeing no reaction he was about to try again when Harold cut across him. "Padfoot get up your going to miss the train".

It had the desired affected. The man shot from his chair, treading on his cape. Overbalancing he flipped over the arm of the high backed chair he sat upon land unceremoniously on his butt. The two boys stared in shock, Harold at Sirius actions while Eragon at the disrespectful tone he took with a elder.

Sirius got to his feet cursing. Turning he began a rant that made the two boys blush stopping abruptly as he realised who it was that had awoken him. "Prongs Junior your awake".

"yes I am. Its good to see you again Godfather, I'm sorry it was my actions that got you killed" Sirius just waved the apology aside "nonsense Harold. It was all part of the old coots plan to manipulate you, he would have got ride of me some other way lest he lost control of his weapon. Eragon I wish to thank you for looking after my Godson for the last two days". Eragon felt honoured "it was nothing" he said trying to lessen the praise as he felt he had done little.

"nevertheless I thank you Eragon" Sirius replied bowing. "now kiddo it would be a good idea to get out of those clothes. There's a change of clothes in the sack that came with you. Eragon if you could show him". Eragon turned, Harold shot one last joyful gaze at the beaming portrait before following the boy.

Picking up the clothes Eragon handed them to Harold. "there's a stream just over the ridge if you want to go and wash the blood off" Eragon suggested eyeing the bloody clothes. Harold thanked him and headed off in search of the stream, stopping sharply when he found the answer to the nagging feeling he had had since he'd woken.

"my glasses, why can I see without my glasses". Eragon looked confused by Sirius let out a bark of laugh. "you don't need them anymore Harold, my guess is the potion fixed your eyesight". Harold felt it sink in, he didn't need to wear glasses any longer. For most of his life they had been a nuisance and a weakness that his cousin exploited, now he was free of them. Filled with happiness he head off in the direction of the stream whistling a tune, Eragon looking after him, bemused.

He returned to camp 20 minutes later dressed in the forest green tunic and black trousers. Eragon commented that they suited him. The two sat in silence while eating breakfast. Harold recognised the food as a version of porridge though it was slightly different.

In any case it filled out his stomach well. He had discovered that the potions seemed to have began removing his signs of malnourishment. He could already see considerably less of his ribs that he had been able to a week before, he just wondered if the potion would continue and remove all the signs of his years of abuse.

Helping with the washing up the two returned to camp to find Sirius sitting alert in his throne-like chair. Harold sat down, signalling Eragon to do the same and for the next hour filled Eragon in on there situation.

They sat in silence at the end of the narrative, Eragon's eyes unfocused. "I'm sure Garrow will let you sat on the farm, you can help use with the planting in the spring before you decide where you want to go. Also you'll need to be wary of Galbatorix's spies.

Harold scoffed "let me guess he's a wannabe dark lord, ruling half the lands". Noticing Eragon's shocked and worried face he groaned "please tell me he isn't" Harold pleaded.

Eragon getting over his shock at this boy talking so brashly about the most powerful man in Alagaesia, instinctively glanced around before shushing the boy "be thankful none of his spies heard you else you'd be dead before you could say 'Varden'. Anyone that speaks out of line about the king is instantly sentenced to death"

"what no trial" Harold asked. Eragon shook his head.

Harold glanced around apparently lost in though. Suddenly he asked "where are we"

"the spine" Eragon automatically answered, confused when the boy didn't even shudder at the name. Even the bravest man in the kings army would shudder at those two words yet this boy seemed unconcerned. What he said next shocked him even more.

"oh well its...pleasant"

Astonishment flooded Eragon. "Galbatorix lost half his army in these mountains. Ever since it had been treated with suspicion and fear". It was then that Eragon realised just how uneducated Harold was in the affairs of Alagaesia and he knew that he would be instantly picked out by Galbatorix's spies if he ever entered any major cities with that type of knowledge.

"well we better start back to the farm I'm sure Garrow, my uncle will allow you to stay with us. Along the way I can tell you the basic history of Alagaesia so you don't stick out like a sore thumb." The two rose to their feet and it was then that they realised the item still littered across the clearing. "what are we going to with all this stuff though" Eragon asked. Though his question was rhetorical Sirius offered a option.

"Harold, earlier I noticed that the trunk had a row of rune engravings on them. One of them might shrink the trunk. Look for a symbol with looks like a eight but with a horizontal line though its middle. Harold did as he was told and swiftly found a symbol similar to what Sirius had described.

"good now say shrink"

Harold chanted "Shrink" Instantly the trunk began to shrink in size until it was the size of a matchbox, a chain allowed for it to be hung around the neck. Eragon marvelled at the blatant display of magic. Reaching down Harold picked up the box and feeling it weight practically nothing fixed it around his neck, tucking it under his tunic.

Turning to the remaining items, he decided that he could carry the sack by Sirius Portrait would be a problem. Sirius noticing his glance smirked, the portrait seemed to shimmer before shrink and elongating taking the form of a large shaggy black dog similar to his animagus form. Seeing the dog brought fresh tears to his eyes, wiping them away he turned his attention to the sack.

The only thing in the sack was a large emerald stone, though Harold felt he had seen something similar to it before. Remembering Merlin's word he realised this was the second gift he had mention though as of yet he had no clue as to why Merlin had given him such a gift.

Eragon, who was packing his own rucksack saw him holding the stone and wandered over "I see you found it" he said. "I'm sure I've seen something similar to it before but I just can't think where" Harold murmured more to himself than anyone else.

Eragon retreated to his pack pulling a sapphire blue stone from it "i found this. I arrived in the clearing just before you in a flash of green. Do you think it is related to your arrival".

Harold considered "no but something tells me they are important, we should keep them secret". Returning the egg to the sack he pulled it shut before slinging it over his shoulder. With one last glance over his shoulder to see he hadn't missed anything he hurried over to Eragon, Padfoot faithfully following him, tail wagging.

"ready" Eragon asked hoisting his own rucksack onto his back. Harold nodded. "then let us be off" Eragon said leading them out of the clearing and into the wilderness of the Spines woodland.

The two made go speed and mid-way through the third day of their hike they could see the small town of Carvahall, Eragon explained that they would need to stop in the town to buy meat and then it as a short walk to the farm. Harold was grateful to hear this as his leads were beginning to burn with three days walking.

Eragon had spent the time telling Harold of the History of Alagaesia along with the myths and legends he'd heard from the town story-teller Brom, which Harold had found fascinating, he made a mental note to ask Brom when they met. Eragon was able to gleam a little of Harold's home land both in lore and his life though he remembered Sirius's warning of the fact that it would be some time before Harold was ready to tell those tales.

Entering the village Harold marvelled at the buildings, they were of a similar style and era to those of Diagon Alley and told of just how old and out of date they were, though they made it up with magic. Entering the butchers they were met with a slightly overweight man, an apron was tied around his slightly over-weight belly. Harold could instantly tell of the mutual dislike.

He stayed out of the conversation merely asking how much it would cost once Eragon had ordered and handing over the coins. Sloan took them without comment though his gaze remained on Eragon's sack which had swung to one side and Sloan could see the blue stone within.

"what's that" he asked pointing at the stone

"nothing of importance just something we picked up during our trip in the spine". The man shuddered and dropped the subject, though Harold silently cursed the man's curiosity. Once outside he turned to Eragon "why was the man so scared of the spine". Eragon sighed, "shortly after his daughters birth his wife too a trip up the spine, she fell to her death from Igualda Falls. Ever since then he has hated and feared the Spine".

They trudged back to the farm in silence. Breaking off the road and onto the track that steadily climbed they continued on for another ten minutes acutely aware of the sinking sun. In the last rays of light the track turned sharply to reveal a farm in a clearing.

Harold's first view of the farm reminded him of a picture out of one of his old school books on the middle ages. The farm's wall was made out of stone of some sort with wooden beans running through the wall and up the ceiling holding the thatch roofing in place

Two men stood out the front watching their approach, the one on the right was tall in his 40's with slightly greying hair and a short beard, the one on the left was shorter, bearing a slight resemblance to his father, he like Eragon had brood shoulders no doubt due to his hours worked on the field.

"Eragon you back, I see you brought a visitor"

"yes uncle I met him in the spine I was wondering if he could stay with us for a little while

Garrow glanced in his direction and Harold felt like he was being scanned before Garrow nodded. "yes he can stay. Now tell me how was your trip"

"It went well but I still had to buy some meat from Sloan, luckily Harold was able to help. I met Horst on the way back and he said the traders may be late this year.

The two talked for another five minutes before Eragon pleaded tiredness and they proceeded indoors, Harold was given a small room, though he didn't mind and after a quick cup of something that tasted something like tea he proceeded to bed, thanking his host.


	3. Notice

Hi. I am unable to continue wit this series due to my A-levels. However the story will not die I have asked a friend to continue it and he had been willing to do so. His name is Gedwey Wryda and I hooe he gets far with the story.


End file.
